


A Sight Worth Seeing, A Vision of You

by blaindersonkummel



Category: Glee
Genre: (kind of), Accidental Voyeurism, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Language, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is innocently caught in a rut when he accidentally sees into his new neighbour's apartment. But maybe this attractive stranger knows exactly what's going on.</p><p>Written for my darling Jill's 21st birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY.<br/>I can only hope ~sexy klaine~ proves my love enough to you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sight Worth Seeing, A Vision of You

**Author's Note:**

> View on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/138515038548/klaine-fic-a-sight-worth-seeing-a-vision-of-you).

It was a quiet Friday night when Kurt was perched at his New York apartment window, binoculars by his side as he waited for the minutes to count down to 7 o’clock. That was the usual time Rachel would come back from her dance classes with Miss July at the end of the week.

He’d had a sneaking suspicion his roommate had gone back to seeing her ex-boyfriend, Mark, from their Theatre History class. He wasn’t sure. But what Kurt did know was that this Mark was bad news for his best friend – made evident by the number of times the guy cheated on her and lied about it the last time. To say he wasn’t a fan of them getting back together was an understatement. Thus, here he waited, to catch them in the act and drag the girl back upstairs whilst telling her what a dumb idea it would be to go down that road again.

It was five minutes to seven when he put down the book he was reading and grabbed the binoculars, turning around to kneel on the sofa by the window, and looking down on to the street below. Right on time, he saw Rachel turn the corner– accompanied by that cockroach Mark.

“ _I knew it_ ,” Kurt muttered under his breath, adjusting the focus as he continued to spy on them.

Rachel stopped their walk at the corner of the street and placed her hands on Mark’s chest, before looking up at her apartment building. Kurt had to quickly duck, but he was sure he hadn’t been spotted, resuming his place back at the window.

Rachel was clearly being sheepish around this guy. “ _Yeah, probably because she knows exactly what I’ll say about it_ ,” Kurt thought to himself.

Leaning forward, Kurt just managed to catch the end of their conversation as Mark moved in and kissed Rachel on the cheek, followed by her turning and leaving him with a smile and a small wave.

“Oh, Rachel,” Kurt sighed, “You’ll do anything for a pretty face.”

Not wanting to be caught out, Kurt leant away from the window and instead turned to the rest of their street. To Kurt’s surprise, it seemed he had a new found talent of being a considerably good spy. His mouth turned up at the side as he panned the binoculars along the streets below, looking to catch someone else in some heinous act.

After a minute of seeing nothing but an old couple walking together, two young girls clearly in a heated debate, and a flock of pigeons fighting over a sandwich, Kurt was about to hang up his binoculars before his spying talents could even begin. That was when he saw him.

The window directly across the street from their apartment had been mostly empty for the past month. Poor Mrs. Goldberg had passed away and the owner had been looking for someone else to rent. Kurt had seen the old woman from time to time, usually out walking her dog and offering Kurt a humbug mint as he passed her on the way to the subway. He’d missed seeing her potter around in her tiny kitchen. But now, it seemed that kitchen was no longer empty, and it was instead occupied by a rather attractive man.

Kurt couldn’t help it. His breathing picked up as he leant forward again for a better peek. The guy looked to be the same age as Kurt, with a cute, compact body and wearing what was, unmistakably, an entire outfit courtesy of Brooks Brothers. His handsome features were set off by dark, movie-star hair and big doe-eyes that made his every expression look like he was in a Disney cartoon.

The man looked like he was making dinner, stirring something on the stove and turning to the iPod docked on the counter next to him, pressing a few buttons as it quickly became clear he had put some music on. He started bobbing his head to the beat, really getting into the rhythm. Then he moved to the side of the counter and turned the head bob into a shoulder shimmy. Before Kurt knew it, the guy had his arms out to the side and was practically grinding on thin air, holding the saucepan in one hand, the wooden spoon in another, as his hips swayed side to side and he mouthed along to the lyrics.

Kurt’s mouth was gaping and he couldn’t look away. This man was so attractive, and his body was so sensual, Kurt was starting to feel a lust in the pit of his stomach. The man continued with his dance but an unexpected pirouette sent the spoon from his hand falling to the floor. Kurt immediately saw the problem here.

With his back to the window, Attractive Stranger bent at the waist to pick it up, his jeans riding up and showing off a delicious view of the man’s-

“What are you doing?”

Kurt almost had a heart attack. He jumped a foot in the air and the binoculars he was holding managed to smack right into his eye. He turned around, only to see Rachel standing before him, hands on her hips and a curious expression.

“Jesus, Rachel! You scared the crap out of me!” Kurt said spitefully, hand clutched to his chest.

“I just got back. This is my apartment too, you know,” she replied, somewhat irate this time.

Kurt didn’t know how to respond, so he glanced back over his shoulder at the window, only to find Beautiful Guy was no longer there.

“ _Damn_ ,” he muttered, sitting back the right way on the sofa and facing Rachel again.

“So?” she prompted, “What were you doing?”

She tapped her foot and waited with a concerned, but curious, look on her face. Kurt took the bait.

“Oh, I could ask you the same thing, _Miss Berry_ ,” he declared in a haughty tone, “You haven’t seen much of _Mark_ lately, have you?”

-

In Rachel’s haste to defend herself that night, the matter of Kurt’s binoculars were quickly forgotten and she didn’t bring it up again – too intent on proving Kurt wrong and showing that Mark wasn’t such a scumbag any more. Now that Kurt knew her secret, however, she seemed to spend even less time in the apartment, and even more time with her sort-of boyfriend (“He doesn’t want to label it, Kurt!”).

The up side to this – Kurt had the place to himself almost every night. All he needed was a window and his binoculars. He wasn’t about to risk Rachel finding out what he had been doing that time – spying on his neighbours and getting turned on by a guy he’d never met before, dancing in the privacy of his own home.

Nevertheless, Kurt’s one time slip-up seemed to be turning into a daily habit. The guy across from them turned out to be a really wonderful dancer – moving his body to some unheard music at all hours of the day. Kurt wondered if he was a trained professional – or maybe studying dance at college. Kurt wondered a lot of things about him, really. _What was his favourite food_? _Did he own any pets_? And, most importantly, _what was his name_?

This spying game of Kurt’s had been going on for about two weeks now. He would sit at the window and just gaze longingly at Short And Handsome for hours on end. He knew it was creepy, but forgive him for appreciating a cute guy after being single for as long as he had.

Tonight, Mystery Man had pulled out all the stops in his attempts at sending Kurt to an early grave. The guy was doing a work out routine – in very tiny shorts. The minute he’d stepped into the living room in his ass-hugging green shorts and black tank top, Kurt almost fell off his seat in his haste to grab the binoculars.

After a good hour of stretching, posing and jogging on the spot, Sweaty and Gorgeous seemed to be finished. That didn’t deter Kurt, who had been glued to the scene from the minute it started. Sitting up on his knees, Kurt watched even more intently as the man appeared to be rolling up what looked like a yoga mat. He collected his things and exited into a door leading to a bedroom.

When he came back a few seconds later, the guy was holding a marker pen and a piece of paper. He uncapped the lid and leant on the coffee table to write something, Kurt still too distracted by his sweaty curls and perky butt to pay too much attention. But then the guy looked up. Taken by surprise, Kurt nearly dropped his binoculars again as he noticed Mr Beautiful was looking right at him. And Kurt was still watching him.

Quickly, he tossed the binoculars away and went to move from the window, when something caught his eye. Glancing back, the man was stood facing Kurt’s apartment, a playful smile on his face and the paper with his writing held up against the glass pane.

 _Hope you enjoyed the show._  
Nice to finally meet you.  
Blaine x

Holy hell. Kurt’s eyes darted from the paper in Blaine’s hands, to his face, as he gave a cheeky wink and walked back to the bedroom, a sway in his hips.

_Cute guy has a name!_

_Cute guy acknowledged me!_

_Cute guy doesn’t think I’m a pervert!… I hope._

The smile on Kurt’s face was hurting his cheeks as he kicked his feet and finally settled down.

_Cute guy was ‘working out’ in practically every pose from the Karma Sutra… just for me._

That lust Kurt hoped would be dying down by now certainly didn’t seem to want to leave him just yet.

-

In the 24 hours post work-out-encounter, Kurt couldn’t seem to think straight. He’d been up al night, tossing and turning with dream images of the guy naked and writhing, sweaty and loose, only to wake up abruptly with a cry of “Blaine” on the tip of his tongue. He was a mess.

Classes weren’t any easier as he found himself fantasising about their next encounter, only to have Miss July clip him around the ear for not paying attention. He spilt soup down himself at lunch, he missed his subway train, and he almost tripped over in the road – all because of him. Because of _Blaine_. Kurt also learnt to love that name very quickly, trying it out as _Blaine Hummel_ a few times in his deepest daydreams.

He couldn’t wait to get home that night. Rachel would be on another date and, considering how Kurt’s usual “Blaine-watch” always started at 7 o’clock, he prayed tonight would be no different.

So after sending Rachel on her way and eating a hastily prepared dinner, Kurt bounded to the sofa a few minutes before seven, grabbing his binoculars along the way. When he got there, still chewing his last bite, he scanned back and forth with the binoculars, trying to locate Blaine in his apartment. Only then, the bedroom light came on and illuminated the curtains shielding that particular window from Kurt’s view. Seconds later, each purple drape was pulled aside as Blaine opened them one by one. Kurt’s heart beat quicker again at the sight of the object of his desires, so close but so far.

Blaine moved away from the window, still not acknowledging Kurt. Kurt, however, got the feeling Blaine knew exactly what he was doing – purposefully avoiding Kurt’s eye. Was this going to be another act where Blaine put on a show whilst Kurt played the voyeur?

Blaine slowly unfastened the toggles on his coat – clearly having just gotten home. Underneath, he was wearing a soft, dark sweater vest over a form-fitting white button down shirt, paired with grey Capri pants. He looked gorgeous – as ever – and Kurt just wanted to appreciate every second he got to look at this guy’s impeccable style. Blaine, however, had other ideas.

Moving back to the window, still in full view of the surrounding apartments, Blaine grabbed the bottom of his vest and pulled it over his head, muscles flexing in his arms. Kurt’s breath hitched. He knew where this was going. Blaine gracefully turned so that his back was now facing towards Kurt as he fiddled with the buttons out of site on the front of his shirt, until it slowly fell apart at both sides – still obstructed in Kurt’s view.

Next, his hands travelled south, pulling off his belt in one fluid motion and throwing it on to the bed. When Blaine went to slide the pants off, he paused – still not looking in Kurt’s direction. Kurt’s face was almost pressed directly into the glass with how close he was trying to get. To keep the tease going a little more, Blaine seemed to think against bending at the waist, and instead, crouched as he moved the pants to the floor, still not revealing anything as he stood up and the bottom of his shirt covered the one part Kurt wanted to see.

If Kurt ever thought he knew what to expect next, it certainly was never this. With one hand, Blaine pushed one side of his shirt off one shoulder and, simultaneously, finally turned his head to look directly into Kurt’s eyes and give a small wink. As the shirt fell, Kurt stopped breathing. Stood in nothing but a maroon corset and thong, Blaine turned his body fully to show Kurt exactly what he had been wearing under the clothes Kurt was drooling over.

Kurt’s jaw literally dropped, and the hand holding the binoculars moved away from his face to properly see Blaine’s reaction. When Blaine moved away from the window, Kurt almost shouted out loud, only to see him move into the living room, collecting the pen and paper from yesterday, tongue in his teeth as he wrote another message and held it to the glass.

_Floor 5, Apartment 21.  
I hope you don’t have plans tonight x_

Kurt was pretty sure he would cancel tea with the Queen of England if he had to at this point. Getting up as fast as he could and grabbing his keys, Kurt was out of the door in under a minute, still slipping on a shoe as he went.

Never again would he mock his dad for getting him binoculars and a bird watching book for Christmas.

-

**_6 MONTHS LATER._ **

Kurt and Blaine may have started out entirely unconventionally, but six months down the line, the pair were as inseparable as ever. After their whirlwind beginning, the boys soon learnt that their connection was more than just physical. They each liked the same movies, food, fashion, music. They still had so much to learn from one another, and both agreed neither had ever fallen so hard and so fast for anyone else before.

 It was a typical Friday night in Kurt’s apartment, with Rachel out with her classmates, as Kurt explained when Blaine brought her up.

“Whatever happened to that Mick guy?”

“Oh, what, _Mark_?” Kurt said, realising his mistake, “No, Rachel finally got rid of him this week, thank _God_.”

“Well that’s too bad. She really seemed to like the guy.”

“I’m not sure about that. I think she just liked his dick,” Kurt said cattily, checking his nails.

“KURT!”

“What? Like that’s not exactly what our relationship was based on from the start?”

“Hmmm…”

Kurt could tell Blaine wanted to argue, but there was no getting around it.

“See?” he smiled, “You’re more of a cockslut than she is.”

Blaine turned instantly red, but Kurt just laughed and leant forward to kiss his boyfriend on the corner of the mouth.

“Besides, I think it’s really hot.”

Blaine was definitely blushing now, grabbing the pillow from the sofa and burying his face into the material.

“Hey hey, you cannot be this shy after how our first few meetings went!”

“Ooomph-pfff-hmmm-uffffp,” Blaine’s muffled voice came from the pillow.

“Sorry honey, what was that?” Kurt teased.

Blaine took the pillow away and huffed out a small laugh, “I said: “You’re a jerk”.” Blaine pulled the cushion back and lightly hit Kurt in the arm with it.

Kurt pulled his best mock-offended face before tackling the pillow away from Blaine and leaping over him to pin him to the sofa.

“Truce?” he said with a wicked smile.

Blaine pretended to struggle against Kurt’s grip and dramatically sighed before relenting, “Okay, okay… truce.”

“YAY! You know what you win for that?”

Kurt’s grin suddenly turned sly as he took in his boyfriend, awaiting an answer. At Blaine’s confused expression, Kurt released his pinned wrists and climbed off to run into the bedroom, bringing back a flat pink box with a bow on top. Blaine sat up as Kurt went to sit back next to him, passing the box across as he did.

Kurt made a hand motion and looked at Blaine as he prompted him to open it. In mere seconds, the bow was off, the box was pulled apart, and Blaine was left holding his present.

“Well, what with it being our anniversary soon, and considering how this relationship started, I was thinking we could have a repeat.”

Blaine’s brain was whirring at a million miles a second as he took in his gift.

“I was thinking…” Kurt moved close to Blaine’s ear and pitched his voice low, “…you owe me another show.”

Blaine’s mouth parted slightly as he continued to look down into the box, hands roaming over the material. Looking up with a grin, he caught Kurt’s eye and saw the expression there.

“Hmmm. I’m sure that can be arranged.”


End file.
